Continuation of a series of laboratory and field studies is proposed to examine the relationship of age-related differences in comprehension and evaluation of television content to post-viewing behavior. Previous work has suggested that age-related differences in comprehension/ evaluation may affect the behavior of viewers of elementary-school age and younger. However, the effects of portraying vicarious experiences of the model appears to modify adoption of depicted behaviors somewhat less for adolescents and older subjects. Thus, developmental aspects of television effects may involve both (1) age-related cognitive functioning and (2) increase with age in use of "internalized" evaluative criteria for observed acts. Laboratory and field studies are proposed to (1) elucidate further the nature and operation of cognitive states as mediators of behavioral effects, especially in preadolescents and younger children; and (2) investigate the increase in evaluation of televised behavior on bases other than depicted circumstances of the model (e.g., motives and consequences). The latter is especially of interest as it relates to the mediating effects of age-related cognitive/evaluative states.